The New boy
by fishtalia13
Summary: When Sebastian Moran is moved to a boy's home his life will change forever. Especially when he meets the other five boys living there. (Mormor, Mystrade, Johnlock)
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hey, so I know it has been a while but I have be so extremely busy. I am going to attempt to finish other stories I have started but I am honestly kind of out of that fandom. But I will try. But until then here you go.

Sebastian watched as the gray scenery of London passed by in a blur. The tall buildings that seemed to reach the heavens soon turned into grass and rocks and trees. His Social worker sitting next to him, driving the gray mini-van he owned, humming along with some song that was filling the silence of the vehicle.

The two were in their way to a boy's home that Tom, his social worker, had thought would be a good place for him since they had experience raising high tempered teenage boys like Sebastian. He had been kicked out of his last foster home for getting into an argument with the man that owned it that had led to a fist fight. This house though, had the skills in order to keep that from happening, apparently.

The small home for boys was located on the countryside outside of London. IT was owned by a couple by the name of Brandon and Kathy Griffin. They had no kids of their own but were currently raising five other kids. Today Sebastian would meet all of them.

Tom had thought it would be a brilliant idea for him to live with boys around his age anyways. So when Tom had heard of this home he jumped right in.

"The youngest one if fourteen and the oldest seventeen, I am sure you will fit right in." Tom had when he brought up the idea of Sebastian living in the home. Sebastian had not been completely sold on the idea thinking that a place like that was only for the worst kind of kids and he refused to think of himself like that. Soon though Tom had convinced him and that is how he found himself pulling into the driveway of a two story, brick house.

Sebastian at how perfect the home looked. It was all so new to him. He was used to living in small flats with five or more kids living with him but now here he was, looking up at a large house surrounded by grass and fields and no other houses for at least four miles. He knew that the couple inside could never live up to expectation they had made for themselves.

It all looked too….perfect for him. But Tom didn't seem to think so. "What a wonderful place." The man had said as he stopped the car, putting it in park. "I bet you are going to like this family huh, Sebastian?" He said looking at the boy expectantly.

"Mmm." Sebastian said noncommittally as he undid his buckle and opened the door, stepping onto the pavement of the driveway. Tom followed his actions and then they were both walking to the front steps of the house. Once that got to the front door Tom had brought his hand up to knock on the door when a boy answered the door. He was lean and tall and wild dark curls covered his head. The boy looked at them for a moment before turning around without a word and left. Tom quirked a brow at the strange boy before shrugging it off and knocking at the screen door.

As they had waited Sebastian looked around the house with a bored expression. It was so different here. In London everything was so rushed and gray but here it was so…green, so….fresh. All around him was green grass and the house had a fence separating the yard from a field with a fence. And the field, after a while, turned into woods. It was just so strange. It made his heart long for London.

As he drifted deeper and deeper into his thoughts he didn't see a large wasted woman open the door and introduce herself to Tom. Before turning to Sebastian and introducing herself to him. Her and Tom had been waiting expectantly for a while when Sebastian realized their attention was directed at him.

"Hello." He mumbles as he shook the lady's hand shyly. She smiled at him sweetly before turning to Tom again. They talked for a while more before she moved out of the way and allowed them to come in.

As Sebastian walked in he was hit with the smell of other person, that odd combination of smells that didn't have a description other that the person themselves. He was walking through the small foyer of the house when he noticed the pictures of the boys up on the walls. Some of them were older pictures and other very recent. He was stilling looking at them when Tom and Kathy had stopped walking causing him to run into Tom. Sebastian quickly spat out and apology before backing up. Tom smiled and waved him off while Kathy giggled.

"You two can sit down if you would like." She offered gesturing towards the chairs. They were apparently in the dining room now." I need to just go and get Brandon and we can begin." Tom nodded and thanked her before pulling out a seat for himself and Sebastian. The dining room as a large room than the foyer complete with painting on the walls, a ten person dining table, and a large china cabinet pushed up against a wall. It was painted a light mint green that was matching the dark furniture and wood perfectly. He was looking around the room when his eyes fell to the archway, apparently leading to a sitting room, but that is not what caught his attention. What had caught his attention was the tiny boy with dark black hair and large brown eyes standing in the archway staring at him.

He raised his hand to wave at the boy but was interrupted when Kathy and her husband joined them in the dining room. Brandon had introduced himself shaking both his and tom's hand before the adults began signing paperwork and whatnot. Sebastian looked back to the archway where the boy had been but found it empty. He furrowed his brow but shrugged it off and turning his attention back to what was being said.

As they finished tom shook both the couples hand and stood up and looked at Sebastian. "Alright, we need to go get your stuff out of my trunk and you will be ready to move in." He said with a large smile. Sebastian nodded and stood up. Brandon had offered to help but Tom had rejected the offer because Sebastian had very little stuff to be moved.

When they got outside they both headed for the trunk that Tom had popped. As Tom handed Sebastian his duffle bag and small backpack he gave him a said smile. "I am going to miss you bud." He said pulling the boy into a hug. "Behave like you should. And call me if anything comes up" He said. Sebastian nodded and then turned to the house, heart fluttering slightly. This is it.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thanks to all of those who liked and favorited, it is much appreciated. Reviews are honestly my life support so…. Yeah…

Sebastian took slow deliberate steps towards the house in which his new family was awaiting him. If he were to be honest it was a little nerve racking. He turned around to see that Tom hasn't left yet, but instead was watching him through his car. He gave a small smile and a wave and Sebastian waved back before turning around, more confident in his steps than before. He climbed the steps to the front porch step with his heart pounding. He opened the front door with a little hesitant. He walked inside to the warms house and walked to the living area where a group of teens were sitting along with Kathy and Brandon. As he walked into the room the parents smiled but the teens all stared blankly. Well all except a muscular looking blonde and a dark headed boy, that smiled at him.

"Oh, Hello Sebastian dear. I know you are probably exhausted but I figured that you'd want to meet the boys before we showed you to your room." Kathy said standing up and walking towards Sebastian with a large smile on her face. She stood beside him and put her hand on her back, which made Sebastian want to flinch away. She herded him towards the couch where the group of boys were watching him.

"This is Mycroft Holmes. He is our eldest. He is seventeen." The red headed boy gave Sebastian a tight smile and nod of the head which Sebastian returned. "And this is his younger brother Sherlock, He just turn fourteen." The boy, who Sebastian recognized from when he answered the door, just looked at him. Kathy shook he head but when on and pointed to the blonde headed boy, "This is John Watson he's fifteen. You will be sharing a room with him." At the mention of his name John gave him a polite smile and offered his hand to the Sebastian which Sebastian took reluctantly. Kathy gave bride smile and continued down the row. "And this young man is Greg Lestrade. He's sixteen. "She said and the boy got up to shake the boy's hand and said, "Nice to meet you." Which Sebastian mumbled back a, "You too." Then she turned to the dark headed boy that looked no older than twelve. He looked at Sebastian with distaste as she introduces him. "And this is Jim Moriarty. He is fourteen." The boy was thin and tiny and he looked even younger with his big brown eyes. Sebastian found himself smiling and nodding at the boy, whom rolled his eyes at him. Kathy let out an irritated sigh but let it go.

"Well I hope you all can get along." She said looking around the room at all the boys. Brandon nodded and stood up to address the boys, "Make him feel welcomed boys. John would you mind showing him to his room." He said and the blonde nodded and stood up.

"Come on." The boy said nodding toward the stairs. As they left the groups dismissed and he could faintly hear someone being chewed out by Kathy. John walked up the stairs and turned to the left. There were two rooms on this side of the hallway. Sebastian followed John into the first room and looked around the room. It was painted and dark blue and had two beds. The frames a light oak wood and a dresser beside the currently inhabited bed. A closet, that was opened, half way filled with clothes of all kinds. The floor was clean and the carpet looked freshly vacuumed, but the room did look lived in. There were books and note books on the dresser. Sebastian laid his backpack and duffel bag on the bed and looked for a place to lay his clothes. "I cleared out half the dresser and half the closet for you." The boy said straightening a couple books. Sebastian mumbled thanks and went to empty his small amount of clothes into the bottom two dresser drawers. He then stood up and grabbed his backpack and stuffed it under the bed. John watched him curiously before asking, "What in there?" Sebastian turned to him and shrugged. "Just some books and a few things from when I was younger." He said with a shrug. That had to be the most he had spoken all day. "John gave a soft "Ah." Before lying down on the bed, arms behind his head. "Well welcome to the house." John said closing his eyes. Sebastian nodded and looked at the alarm clock that was also on the dresser. 9:07 it wasn't too early to get some sleep. He decided before lying down on the bed and shutting his eyes.

A.N: Sorry its short but I wrote this in a rush.


End file.
